Electronic modules, such as network access servers, are typically housed in a cabinet in a stacked configuration. A power distribution panel is typically mounted in the cabinet to supply power to the various electronic modules within the cabinet. Conventional power distribution panels are typically box-like structures that include a plurality of power input terminals that are operatively connected to a plurality of power output terminals. Power cables are fed into the cabinet and are attached to the power input terminals to supply power to the power distribution panel. Power is then provided to each of the electronic modules by connecting cables from the power output terminals of the power distribution panel to the input terminals of the electronic modules.
Conventional power distribution panels typically include a plurality of push-pull circuit breakers that are operatively connected between the power input terminals and the power output terminals. There is typically one dedicated circuit breaker for each electronic module. Each circuit breaker may preferably have an "on" state and an "off" state.
A visual alarm indictor (such as a conventional LED) is typically operatively connected to the circuit breakers. When the power output terminals of the power distribution panel are operatively connected to the electronic modules, and the circuit breakers are in the "on" position, power is delivered from the power input terminals, through the power output terminals, to the electronic modules. If during operation one of the circuit breakers is tripped to the "off" position, the visual alarm indicator will illuminate to alert a technician that one or more of the electronic modules is not receiving power.
Problems arise when one of the electronic modules is removed from the electronics cabinet. To prevent power from being distributed from the power input terminal to the power output terminal for that electronic module, a technician must manually place the circuit breaker for that electronic module in the "off" position. However, placing the circuit breaker in the "off" position will result in an alarm condition being transmitted to the visual alarm indicator. Since the circuit breaker only has two positions, the only way to cure the false alarm is to manually place the circuit breaker in the "on" position. The problem with this solution is that when the circuit breaker is in the "on" position, power is delivered from the power input terminal to the output terminal Delivering power to a power output terminal that is not connected to a load creates a hazardous situation that may result in a short circuit or shock to the technician.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a power distribution apparatus that overcomes the disadvantages described above, and to provide a simple and cost effective power distribution apparatus.